


Sensory Overload

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belldom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: At first it was pitch black and silent, and then something changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published before on Live Journal.

Stretched out on the bed. You couldn’t see a thing. It was dead silent. The only thing you could hear were the muted sounds filtering in from outside. But those sounds were far away. The street just below your window was quiet. You might have heard the neighbour’s dog barking, but you weren’t sure.

You didn’t know how long you had been lying there. It felt like forever, but it probably wasn’t. You were getting cold. Goosebumps covered your body. Not just from the cold though. Also because of the anticipation. A shiver ran through you.

You turned your head in an attempt to hear something, anything, in the house. But, as it had been the whole time, no sounds were made anywhere in the house. You squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath to listen even more carefully. But you heard not the slightest peep.

You liked your lips. Biting the bottom one. Your breath came out in little puffs. You felt a twitch in your crotch. You tried to bent one of your knees. But your feet were tied to opposite poles of the poster bed. As were your hands.

You grabbed the soft silk scarves that bound your hands and you pulled. Tight. You were bound so tight. A soft moan left your mouth. You couldn’t help it. But it was okay. He hadn’t said you weren’t allowed to make a sound.

You pulled on the scarves again. Hands and feet this time. You were so ready. Your body was tingling. It was driving you crazy. You started breathing faster. And little moans kept escaping. Wriggling on your bed. With just the little space he had left you to move.

“Matt, please.”  
But still no sounds in the house. A sweat broke out. You didn’t know how much longer you could deal with the tension building up in your body.  
“Matt, please, please. I need you.”

And then, all of a sudden, loud music was playing. It startled you. Heart hammering in your chest. But it was so loud that it made you feel like you were deaf. It was all consuming. Too loud to be recognised. Too loud to hear anything else. Too loud for it to be anything other than just the opposite of silence.

Something soft was stroked against the underside of your left foot. It tickled. It tickled like crazy. You tried to pull your foot away. The bounds didn’t let you though.The tickling thing crept up on the inside of your leg. Higher and higher. You were wriggling with all your might. Your moaning became louder. You wanted to scream, but you didn’t. Not just yet.

The mattress dipped a bit between your feet. Just that feeling induced a loud groan. He was close. So close, yet you couldn’t touch him.

“Matt. Touch me. Please?”  
But the music was so loud, you couldn’t even hear yourself.  
The weight on the bed disappeared.  
“Nooooo”, you screamed. “Come back, please.”  
The music stopped. Your ears were ringing from the assault.  
“Matt, please, come back”, you whimpered.   
Tears were trickling from underneath your blindfold.

A soft “shhhhh”, was whispered in your ear. “I’m here babe. I’m here. Now, moan for me.” You held it in though. Two could play this game. You would make him work for the moans you knew he wanted to hear, needed to hear.

You felt the heat from his hand hovering above your chest. You tried to lift up your torso to touch it, but his hand disappeared again.

You heard him walking to the foot of the bed. He took your right foot in his hand and stroked soft circles on it. Caressing your ankle where the scarf was bound. His touch sent electric currents through your body, but you withheld him the moan that lay deep in your throat. 

He untied your foot and brought it up to his lips. Soft kisses. First on your little toe, working his way to your big toe. Tiny licks now. It was almost too much to bear and you had trouble containing yourself, not to kick him in the face. But it was good. It was oh so good.

He climbed on the bed again and bent your knee. Butterfly kisses were placed on the inside of your calf while he softly massaged the underside. His other hand crawled towards your still tied leg and started stroking it tenderly.

Now the inside of your thigh was kissed, licked and nibbled on. You couldn’t hold in your moans any longer. You let them out. Singing for him. And oh, how he liked that. His kisses became more urgent and he let out a sound from deep within him. 

Just before he reached your straining balls and weeping cock, he put your leg down. It was now the turn of your other leg. Carefully unbinding your foot from the bed. Gentle kisses on the tip of your toes, your foot, your shin, knee. There he stopped.

He sat back on his heels and let out a deep sigh.  
“So beautiful”, he whispered quietly, barely audible.  
“So beautiful. And all mine.”

He crawled up, placing his hands next to your head. Very slowly he lowered himself until your noses touched. You reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. You felt his lips tremble under yours. Proof that he was enjoying this just as much as you. He deepened the kiss. His arms started trembling, but he didn’t pull away.

Just when you wanted to grab his lower lip and suck it in, he was gone again. The weight on the bed lifted. Once more all you could feel was silence. It was as if he had just disappeared in thin air. Oh, how well did he play this game. All senses on edge even when they were not called upon.

A sudden “oh, fuck” was uttered. It made you giggle. But it came from somewhere outside the bedroom. How was he able to sneak away so silently? You really hadn’t heard him going away. Was he back here again? Was he secretly watching you now? The thing was turning you on beyond believe.

Soft music came on. You didn’t recognise it, but it was pleasurable enough. Losing yourself in the music, you hadn’t noticed he’d come back to bed. An icy liquid was poured in your navel. It made you hiss and groan at the same time. Made your abs ripple. But soon the obtrusive cold was replaced by his warm tongue while he drank your navel out. 

The lapping of your belly went on. Long after the liquid was gone. Licks, and kisses, and little nips.  
“So good. You taste so good Dom”, was murmured against your flesh. Your navel was filled again. Matt drank you as if his life depended on it. 

“More, I need more”, the murmuring went on. Then, ice cube on your dickhead. You screamed. It was so cold it almost hurt. But then he took you in his mouth a bit and it was the most wonderful feeling. Warm and wet. His tongue swirling patterns around your head. 

The ice cube hadn’t disappeared though. He slowly traced a big vein with it. Down, towards your balls. Cradling them and the ice cube both while he took you further into his mouth. He groaned around your cock. You twitched inside his mouth which elicited more moans from him.

His hand with the ice cube left your balls and travelled further towards your hole. He pushed the cube inside and let one of his fingers follow. He kept sucking your dick. Sucking hard. It felt so good. 

So very, very good. You felt your orgasm coming on. You weren’t ready for that yet though. You wanted this to go on and on.  
“Matt, stop, please. Not yet. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to come inside of me first.” The words were just whispers, but he heard you nonetheless. While pushing another finger inside, he let your cock slip out of his mouth. Giving a soft kiss on the head.

Apparently he wasn’t ready for it to end just yet either. His fingers slid out of you, but he pushed another ice cube in to replace them. He rearranged you so he could straddle you. Your cocks touched. He grinded into you once. Both of you let out a deep moan on that.

Something unexpected happened then. Something you’d never done before. With one of the silk scarves that had bound your feet, he tied your dicks together. Carefully wrapping the soft material around both your erections and tying it with a loose knot. 

You needed to see that. You pulled on your bounds and lifted up your head. But of course your arms were bound too tight and your eyes still blinded. Your restrictions angered you. You bared your teeth and growled.

Apparently your growl did something to him for you felt your cock move with his twitching. Exciting, being bound together. You let out another growl. And yes, there was the twitch again. You pushed your hips up to him, but you needed more.

His lips smashed into yours and his hands disappeared in your hair. He was pulling hard and his kissing was needy. You grabbed his bottom lip and bit, hard. You tasted his blood and it drove you wild. You wanted to hold him. Dig your fingers in his back. In his arse. All you could do was pull on your bounds. You wanted free.

“Untie me, please, and take the blindfold off. I need to touch you, see you, see our cocks bound together.” You bit in his earlobe now. Hungrily. While one of his hands stroked your arm on it’s way to the scarf, the other slipped off the blindfold. You were welcomed by starry blue eyes, pupils blown wide with want.

Oh god, that man drove you crazy with lust. You kissed him again. Tongue probing for entrance. And when he opened up, your tongue danced an urgent dance around his. Wet and sloppy. You pulled away for a breath and whispered against his mouth, “ ties, Matt, ties.” He let out a small giggle at that and hurried to untie you. “Sorry babe, you distracted me.”

As soon as you were untied, you pushed him up. Rubbing circles on his shoulders. At first you couldn’t break away from his eyes. They were looking at you so full of lust and passion. But you had to see. You dropped your eyes to your bound together cocks. Your heart skipped a beat. Your breath hitched in your throat. You looked up at him again. What you saw was a gleeful smile, yet slightly bashful, cheeks blushed not just from lust. God, how much you loved that man.

You rose up and grasped him tight to your chest. Fingers digging into his back. Mouth latched onto his neck. “I love you Matt. I love you so, so much.” His arms were wrapped tightly around you, but now he held you even tighter. “I love you too Dom. With all my being.” “Fuck me now, please.”

Your abs started trembling from the slightly awkward position you were in. You dropped down on the bed, but he wouldn’t let you go just yet. He stretched out on top of you, still holding you tight. Your dicks trapped between the two of you. He ground down on you. “Now, Matt. Please fuck me now”, a desperate whisper only.

He lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down at your bound dicks. Then he took your hand and led it down. “Untie us, babe”, he whispered. “Untie us.” With his help you untied the knot, then slowly unwound the scarf while he leant on your hip, watching. His eyes burned holes in your flesh. When the scarf came off, he took it from you and pressed it to his face, sniffing in your combined smells.

He laid down on you again and reached for the drawer of the bedside table, getting out the lube. He sat up again and positioned himself between your legs. You pulled up your knees and urged him on with your eyes, wetting your lips. 

He lubed his fingers and pushed one in. Ice cubes long gone and forgotten. You screamed in pleasure. He curled his finger inside of you before he pushed in a second and a third, quickly preparing you. With his free hand he squirted lube on his cock, hissing when the cold fluid hit his burning hot flesh. You smiled at the reminiscence of the cold liquid he drank from your navel and the ice cubes up your arse.

He looked up at you and slowly replaced his fingers with his gorgeous cock. A slow entry, ever so slow. How could he control himself this long? You pushed up to urge him on, but he just shook his head, eyes never leaving yours. Long, slow thrusts, deep and hard. He filled you up completely, but was deliberately avoiding your prostate, cheeky bastard.

But before long his breathing became ragged and his thrusts were speeding up. Because of his need, he was no longer willfully avoiding your prostate, and because his body just knew where to find it, he hit it every thrust he made. You had trouble keeping your eyes open, but your need to look at him was stronger than your urge to close your eyes. He was so beautiful, on the edge of orgasm. Sweat dripping from his hair, mouth fallen open, eyes locked with yours. And then, with a loud scream, he came, spurting his load into you.

He collapsed onto you and panted “I love you babe”, in your ear. He pulled out and planted a trail of kisses on your chest. Lapped at your nipples. Bit softly in your belly. Down and down he went. A kiss on your dickhead. A lick on your throbbing cock. He sucked in one of your balls and ended up at your entrance. He licked up the semen that spilled from your hole. Crawled up to your face and nudged at your mouth with his nose. You opened up for him and the moment you did, he stuck his tongue in your mouth. Feeding you his come. Salty and good. You licked every last drop from him you could find.

Then he went down the same path again. But this time he took you in as deep as he could and started sucking you. Oh, he was so good with his mouth. Tongue swirling around your dick. Putting pressure at all the right places. His mouth was so warm and wet. His throat so tight. You were so close now. 

You looked down at his head, bobbing between your legs. His dark hair a mess, sticking out at odd angles. And then he looked up at you. Pupils blown so wide there was almost no blue left. “Come for me babe”, was what his eyes said to you. “Come for me.” There was no holding back now anymore. Your hands fisted the bedding. Your eyes were squeezed shut. And with his name on your lips, you came, you came hard. 

When the waves of pleasure had calmed down a bit, he let you slip from his mouth and he crawled up to you. Leaving tiny kisses in his wake. He cuddled up to you. Burying his face in your neck. “Sleep now?” he whispered while he held you tight, arm and leg draped over your body. 

“Yes babe, sleep now.”


End file.
